Theros Gods and Heroes Book 3
by masteratwriting42
Summary: Sorin has return and now seeks revenge on those who destroyed him. He has acquired a special artifact call the Black Diamond, that raises the dead. Sorin has risen an army to wreak havoc across Jeer and its up to the heroes of Jeer and planswalkers from other worlds to stop him and his army once and for all.


Theros

Gods and Heroes

 _The Return of Sorin Markov and the Necromancers Diamond_

Prologue 20 years ago somewhere in the forests of Kamigawa...

"You can't run forever, Ink," said Mirri.

Ink ran as fast as she could to get away from Mirri the Cursed. Ink ran into a small temple which was a dead end.

"I thought we were friends, Mirri," said Ink- Eyes.

"We were until you stole my boyfriend," said Mirri.

"Your boyfriend came to me for comfort because he was scared of you," said Ink.

"Did you have to sleep with him?" asked Mirri.

"There was no love between you and him after, and even before you became a vampire, so he came to me for love, and I gave him want he wanted, but that's beside the point. The point is, you have gone too far and I must stop you," said Ink.

"So, my ex had a thing for Ratfolk. Should have known. Anyway, you won't stop me," said Mirri.

"And why is that?" asked Ink-Eyes.

"Look behind you," said Mirri.

Ink turned around to see Mirri holding a black three dimensional diamond.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Mirri.

"Yes, it's the necromancer's diamond. What are you planning to do with it?" said Ink.

"Sometime in the future on an island in a different plain, a powerful man will be destroyed and his essence will be placed in this diamond. Then later, he will be resurrected and he and I will rule the world by summoning the undead to wreak havoc on that plain, and maybe all the rest," said Mirri.

"You will be stopped!" said Ink.

"I don't think so," said Mirri. Then she disappeared in a cloud of bats.

"We will cross paths again in the future, and when we do my blade will be through your heart," said Mirri's voice.

 _But unfortunately Mirri, at end of the Dragon maze games, was killed by Queen Beriadanwen's husband, Ghorbash. Ink-Eyes knew of this because she followed Mirri to the Island of Jeer. But that wasn't going to stop the powerful man from being resurrected. Who was this powerful man? Well, I will tell you one thing, he was more than a man, ha ha ha._

1 "Ahh!" screamed a man as he was thrown across the room.

Who threw him? Why, it was none other than Bill in beast form.

"Please stop," cried the man as he tried to crawl away, but he backed up right into Samantha.

"Why, hello there," said Samantha showing off her eyes and teeth.

"Ahh! Vampire!" screamed the man.

Bill changed back to human form and pinned the thief to the wall to interrogate him.

"Why are you here?" asked Bill.

"I just needed some food, man," said the thief. Bill punched him.

"If you ever try to steal from my family or anyone in Duskmantle again, I will personally feed you to Lord Skithiryx," said Bill.

"Ok!" said the frightened man.

"Now get out of here!" said Bill. The man ran out of Duskmantle.

"You can be a little harsh sometimes," said Samantha.

"Sam...Babe... that man was a thief," said Bill.

"Well, so are we," said Samantha.

"But we don't steal from each other," said Bill.

"You do have a point there," said Samantha.

"Where is Dip?" asked Bill.

"He and Eola went on a romantic trip to the ruins of Kice," said Samantha.

"They do know that's Gruul territory," said Bill.

"I'm sure they will be fine," said Samantha.

 _Things have been quite settled for House Dimir since the ghost problem. Dip and Eola will be getting married soon, but will the resurrection of the powerful man ruin the wedding? We will soon find out._

Meanwhile underneath the ruins of Castle Peterson...

 _The black diamond has been buried under the castle for twenty years and Ink-Eyes has been searching for it, but never found it until now._

"I finally found you," said Ink-Eyes.

But before she could take it, the diamond began to glow purple.

"Oh no! It has begun!" said Ink-Eyes. She hid behind a barrel and watched as a purple worm hole opened up and released the powerful man.

"Yes! I, Sorin Markov, have returned and I will have revenge on Bill and Samantha," said Sorin Markov. Then he sensed someone was nearby.

"You can come out of hiding, I'm not going to hurt you," said Sorin.

"I just want the diamond," said Ink.

"Well, if it isn't Ink-Eyes, servant of Oni. Mirri told me all about you," said Sorin.

"You know Mirri?" asked Ink.

"Yes, she came to me with the diamond and we made a deal that we would both serve under the powerful man, but this was before we knew that I was going to be that powerful man," said Sorin.

"Interesting," said Ink.

"Do you know what I am... Rat?" asked Sorin.

"You're a vampire like Mirri," said Ink.

"I am indeed a vampire," said Sorin.

"Your kind is not needed in the multiverses," said Ink-Eyes

"But not all vampires are evil like me. Like Samantha, that pathetic vampire who was in love with a werewolf named Bill, she is not evil," said Sorin.

"Maybe I will find this Samantha and get her help to bring you down," said Ink

"Well, not if I hold you prisoner," said Sorin. Then he tried to grab Ink-Eyes, but she vanished.

"Nice try, Sorin. But you can't capture me. We will meet again, and at that time I will have friends...Vampire," said Ink-Eyes' voice.

Back at Dimir...

Bill was taking a long walk through the depths of Duskmantle. He watched as the merfolk in the water below swam in a very seductive manner. Then Bill ran into Drana and Finn.

"Hello Bill," said Drana.

"Hello," said Bill.

"How's it going?" asked Finn.

"Good, I guess. Hey, do you ever get tired of this Island? I know it's my home, but still..." said Bill.

"Why heavens no," said Drana.

"Lots of non allied guilds to steal from," said Finn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Bill.

"Indeed," said Finn.

"Well, I will see you around," said Bill as he walked off.

"Alright," said Finn.

"Well, that was odd," said Drana.

"He's not like us, remember, so time is catching up to him. Bill has been through alot and he is just getting tired," said Finn.

2

Ah, Bill," said Mirko Vosk.

"Hello Mirko," said Bill.

"Glad I ran into you. Have you meet Vandel?" said Mirko Vosk. Then a man in a dark cloak, one eye and blue colored neck tattoos stepped forward.

"I don't believe I have," said Bill.

"Vandel is the head of our special operations and our artificer team," said Mirko Vosk.

"Good to meet you," said Bill.

"I have heard many things about you, and a person with your abilities could help me with something," said Vandel.

"What do you need?" asked Bill.

"Have your heard of the Black Diamond?" asked Vandel.

"Yes, I think I read about it in the Izzet library. It has the power to control the dead," said Bill.

"Yes, and House Dimir would very much like to get it's hands on it," said Vandel.

"I will help but I don't know where to look," said Bill.

"We are working on that right now," said Mirko Vosk.

"This better not fail. Lord Skithiryx has put me in charge of this operation and I don't want to anger him," said Vandel.

Meanwhile...

"With this black diamond I will rule this island and the world," said Sorin Markov.

Sorin thought to himself about what he would do first.

"I'm going to need an army," he thought.

Sorin looked outside. The sun was setting.

"I'm also going to need a thrall," said Sorin.

Then a Izzet wizard walked by the ruins of the castle. Sorin jumped out a bit him in the neck.

"Ahhh!" screamed the wizard.

"You are my thrall now and you will do as I command," said Sorin.

"Yes Master," said the enthralled wizard.

"Summon creatures and go destroy a House Dimir artifact base. It should draw their attention away from me," said Sorin.

"Right away, Master," said the wizard.

Later that day...

"Why are we being attacked by weirds? I thought we had a truce with Izzet," said a Dimir artifact base guard.

"I don't think it is Niv-Mizzet, I think someone has betrayed him. Find the source of the creatures," said another guard.

"Over there! It's coming from that wizard," said a guard as he pointed at the wizard. The guards ran towards the wizard but when they got close the wizard disappeared.

"We must inform Lord Skithiryx," said a guard.

"Send a messenger to tell the Lord," said another guard. The guards sent that messenger to Duskmantle to inform Skithiryx on what has happened.

The messenger ran into the throne room screaming.

"My Lord, My Lord!" screamed the messenger.

"What is it My Son," said Skithiryx.

"Blue Rock Canyon has been attacked by a rogue wizard who we believe has betrayed his genius Niv-Mizzet," said the messenger.

"Interesting. I will talk to Niv-Mizzet personally. While I am away I will have Bill and Samantha investigate the attack," said Skithiryx.

A couple hours later at Blue Rock Canyon...

"There is nothing here," said Bill.

"Yes I know...wait I smell... blood," said Samantha.

"Where?" asked Bill.

"Follow me," said Samantha.

The fairy tale couple walked along side the wreckage until the came to the blood. Bill took a sample of it.

"Its definitely human," said Bill.

"Now what?" asked Samantha.

"I'll have the wizards at Izzet analyze the blood to see who it belongs to," said Bill.

"We should return to Skithiryx and tell him what we found," said Samantha.

"Agreed," said Bill.

Meanwhile at the Syndicate Tower...

Sorin Markov busted through doors off the Orzhov throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Blood Baron Gilvaz.

"You don't know who I am do you," said Sorin.

"You...you're Sorin Markov, the vampire planeswalker. We bow to your mightiness," said the Blood Baron.

"We bow to your mightiness," said the other vampires in the room.

"What is your will?" asked Gilvaz.

"This city belongs to me now! You will follow my orders. Anyone who doesn't obey me will die," said Sorin.

"Yes My Lord," said Gilvaz.

"Minion!" said Sorin.

"You summoned me Master," said the enthralled Izzet wizard.

"Yes have some sew this patch over your old one. You belong to this guild now," said Sorin.

"Yes Master," said the wizard.

"This world will soon be mine!" yelled Sorin.

Back at Dimir.

"My Lord the rogue wizard was bleeding when he or she attacked Blue mountain," said Bill.

"The blood belongs to a human and we are having the wizards at Izzet analyze the sample," said Samantha.

"Anothing thing is that..." said Bill. Before Bill could finish a woman appeared out of a blast of purple mist which knocked Bill to the ground.

"Lord Skithiryx I have important news!" said the woman.

"How dare you interrupt this meeting! Guards seize her," said the head guard.

"Calm down Zorzov let's hear what she has to say. Please Dear continue," said Skithiryx.

"I have come to you that a great evil has returned to the island," said the woman.

"What sort of evil?" asked Skithiryx.

"Sorin Markov has returned!" said the woman.

"Impossible his soul was trapped," said Skithiryx.

"Yes his soul was trapped inside the Black Diamond," said the mysterious woman.

"How do you know about the diamond?" asked Skithiryx.

"When I saw that it was missing from the Peterson castle ruins, I came here looking for Bill and Samantha for help," said the woman.

"How do you know our name?" asked Samantha.

"Wait a minute... Anna?" said Bill.

"Yes," said Anna.

"You know this woman?" asked Skithiryx.

"Yes we have been friends with her since Bill and I were teens," said Samantha.

"What's going on?" asked Mirko Vosk as he and Lilith stepped into the room.

"This Anna claims that Sorin has returned," said Skithiryx.

"Really? Where is he now?" asked Mirko.  
"I don't know?" said Anna.

"Lord Skithiryx, reports from the front line say Orzhov has been attacked," said a Dimir general.

"There is your answer," said Anna.

"Mirko, go with Samantha to Orzhov and deal with Sorin," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, My Lord," said Mirko Vosk.

"Bill, go with Anna to Izzet to retrieve the data from the blood test," said Skithiryx.

"It will be done," said Bill. Then everyone left. Lilith started to go with Mirko and Samantha.

"Lilith, stay here. I am going to need you if Sorin tries to attack House Dimir," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, My Lord," said Lilith.

3

Out in the fields, Bill and Anna were walking towards the Izzet city.

"So Anna, where have you been all these years?" said Bill.

"Well, a year after Leaden's downfall, a group of trolls, zombies and humanoid insects came knocking on my door," said Anna.

"The Golgari!" said Bill with a grunt.

"Their leader, a lich named Jarad, said he would pay me for my land. I refused and he banished me to a dimension known as The End," said Anna.

"The End?" said Bill.

"Yes. The End was created by three vampires named, Endrix, Xalera and Ulangar, using purple mana or space mana," said Anna.

"I thought purple mana was banned to vampires?" said Bill.

"This was long before it was, and this was the reason why it is today," said Anna.

"Interesting. Please continue," said Bill.

"The End is watched over by a black and purple dragon who calls herself Ender," said Anna.

"A female Dragon?" said Bill.

"The only one in existence. Anyway, while I was there, Ender had lost her egg. She told me if I found it she would tell me how to get back home," said Anna.

"Did you find it?" asked Bill.  
"Yes, but it was hard to get because a king from a different world was holding on to it. He kept saying words I did not understand. Staying in The End too long will make you become insane," said Anna.

"What did you do?" asked Bill.

"I teleported his a*s in front of Ender. She took back the egg and ate the insane king," said Anna.

"Then what?" asked Bill.

"Ender taught me a spell that would send me back home," said Anna.

"How did you know about Sorin returning?" asked Bill.

"The Necromancer's Black Diamond is an artifact that was created in The End. Sorin tried to steal it from Ender but she banished him from The End. Ender banished all vampires from The End. So Sorin enthralled a warrior cat named Mirri to steal the Diamond. After Sorin was done with Mirri, he let her go on her merry way. Unfortunately Mirri and a human named Crovax battled angels in an event known as Planar Chaos. Mirri struck a killing blow on the main angel and the angelic gods cursed her and turned her into a vampire. Mirri later made a deal with Sorin," said Anna.

"But that deal ended when Sorin was destroyed, and Mirri, having nothing to do, went to work for Rakdos as a spy," said Bill.

"Yes, but she was killed, too, later on. Right?" said Anna.

"Yes, by the Queen of Azorius's husband," said Bill.

"Sorin must not win. We must stop him!" said Anna.

"Right! Now come on, Izzet is this way," said Bill. Then a figured appeared.

"Dad?" said the man.

"Dip? What are you doing out here? Where is Eola?" asked Bill.

"I told her to meet me back home. What's going on and who is this woman?" asked Dip.

"Her name is Anna. She is a friend. Son, there is not much time. Sorin has returned!" said Bill.

"You mean that vampire guy who Mom destroyed before I was born?" said Dip.

"Yes. I need you to go to Orzhov to help your Mother and Mirko. Go! Now!" said Bill.

"Yes, Sir," said Dip.

Meanwhile at Orzhov...

Sorin looked around the throne.

"I sense you are there. Come out!" said Sorin. Then Samantha and Mirko Vosk appeared from the shadows and attempted to attack Sorin, but he stopped them with his powers.

"Well, if it isn't Samantha the vampire who tried to killed me," said Sorin.

"Tried? I think I succeeded," said Samantha.

"Hmph. Who are you?" asked Sorin staring at Mirko.

"I am Mirko Vosk, champion of House Dimir and Adviser to Lord Skithiryx. Your reign of terror is over," said Mirko.

"We will see," said Sorin tossing Samantha and Mirko away.

Spell after spell everyone gave their best, but no one seemed to be winning.

"Grrr! This has gone on long enough!" yelled Sorin. Then he pulled out a staff which contained the Black Diamond.

"The Necromancer's Diamond!" said Mirko Vosk in shock. Then a beam of black light came out of the diamond and was heading directly towards Mirko.

"Mirko, look out!" said Samantha as she jumped in front of him. Sorin now had control over Samantha.

"Not the intended target, but it will do," said Sorin. Then Dip ran into the room. He saw the state that his mother was in.

"Mother!" cried Dip. Then he attacked Sorin but was stopped by Sorin's vampiric powers.

"Well, someone was busy. Your mother is mine now, Boy," said Sorin tossing Dip to the side.

"Dip!" cried Mirko Vosk.

"Mirko..." said Dip in pain.

"Now then, Servant Number One, get in here," said Sorin.

"Yes Master?" said the servant.

"Servant Number One and Servant Number Two, attack the two you see before you!" demanded Sorin.

"Yes Master," said Servant Number One.

"Right away," said Samantha.

The two servants shot fireballs at Mirko and Dip but Ink-Eyes appeared, blocked the spells with her swords and teleported Dip and Mirko away with her.

"Ink-Eyes," said Sorin with a grunt.

Dip and Mirko, along with Ink appeared outside of the Syndicate City.

"What the hell just happened, and who's the rat ninja lady?" asked Dip.

"I saved your life, that's what happened!" said Ink.

"Who are you, Miss?" asked Mirko Vosk.

"My name is Ink-eyes, servant of Oni, one of the greatest demonic families of the plane Kamigawa," said Ink.

"So, you work for demons?" said Dip.

"Correct," said Ink.

"Why did you save us?" asked Mirko.

"I need your help to stop Sorin and I can't get help if you are dead," said Ink.

"Ok, but what about my mother?" said Dip.

"We will save her, but first I need you to take me to your leader," said Ink.

"Very well. Follow us," said Mirko. The three of them headed off to House Dimir... But back at Orzhov...

"They got away, Master!" said Servant Number One.

"Grrr! It's time to end this once and for all!" shouted Sorin. He slammed the golden staff on the ground and a blast of purple light spread throughout the island. Zombies began to rise out of the ground.

"Yes, yes! Go my minions, attack everyone on this island except me and my servants! Go now!" yelled Sorin. The zombies took off slowly towards the other cities.

4

Vosk and Dip had taken Ink-Eyes to Skithiryx because Ink knew of a way to stop Sorin.

"My Lord, this Rat has something to say," said Mirko Vosk.

"Very well," said Skithiryx.

"Lord Skithiryx of House Dimir! I am a sure you are aware of Sorin Markov's return," said Ink-Eyes.

"Yes," said Skithiryx.

"Sorin has the black diamond! He will use it to destroy this island and the rest of the world," said Ink-Eyes.

"Then we must stop him!" said Skithiryx.

Bill and Anna walked into the room. They were back from Izzet.

"What's going on? Who's that rat?" asked Bill.

"This is Ink-Eyes. She had information on Sorin," said Mirko Vosk.

"Well, we have information on your mysterious attacker," said Anna.

"Yes. The blood belongs to one Rick-Thunderfist, a wizard of the Izzet league," said Bill.

"I assume Sorin made him his minion," said Anna.

"That's not all! Dad! Sorin...he's got mom!" said Dip.

"What!? We must get your mother back!" said Bill.

"Don't worry, we will," said Skithiryx.

"Do you hear that?" asked Mirko Vosk. The sounds of screaming, swords cutting flesh and growling were coming from outside. Everyone ran outside. Armies from different guilds were fighting hordes of zombies, except the armies of Golgari, Rakdos, and Orzhov.

"Where did all these zombies come from?" asked Anna.

"It would seem Sorin has raised the dead," said Skithiryx.

"This is unacceptable! We must stop Sorin!" said Mirko Vosk.

"If most every guild is being attacked then... the Senate...We must help Beriadanwen. Dip, let's go!" said Bill.

"Right!" said Dip.

"Be careful," said Anna as Dip and Bill ran down the stairs towards Azorius, fighting anything in their path.

"Mirko, tell Captain Vlar to prepare the defences," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, My Lord," said Mirko Vosk.

Meanwhile at Azorius...

Zombies were barging into the main throne room. The queen's guards defended her with all their might.

"Captain, find us away out of here," said Beriadanwen.

"Right away, My Lady," said Captain Hikes.

"There are not just zombies here," said Venser.

"What do you mean?" asked Beriadanwen.

Vampires came out of the darkness and attacked.

"Die!" cried a vampire.

"Your reign ends now!" said another.

Beriadanwen pulled out a special glowing sword and sliced a vampire in half, then sliced it's head off.

"What that noise?" said a guard hearing the sound of large feet running. Then in the hallway groups of zombies were being tossed aside. A large humanoid wolf came charging in along with a tall blue man.

"Oh great, now we've got werewolves and blue demons," said Captain Hikes.

"It's ok. It's Bill and his son," said Beriadanwen.

"Beri, we are here to help," said Bill in a deep wolfish voice. The guards and Bill continued to fight the zombies.

"What's going on?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Sorin has returned and is raising the dead," said Dip in a demonic voice.

"Who's Sorin?" asked Captain Hikes.

"He is an evil vampire planeswalker that Samantha killed years ago, but now he has the black diamond. That's how he was able to return and raise all these zombies," said Bill.

"I have heard of the black diamond. If this Sorin has control over it, then we must stop him," said Beriadanwen.

"Agreed. He has my wife and I intend on getting her back!" said Bill.

"My Lady, I found an exit!" said Captain Hikes.

"Then let's go!" said Beriadanwen. Everyone escaped out the back door before the zombies surrounded the court.

5

Our heroes were almost out the gates of the city when they were stopped by two zombies and a vampire.

"Hold it right there mortals!" said the vampire.

"I'm no mortal!" said Dip.

"You're not going anywhere," said the vampire. Then out of nowhere a figure in ebony mail appeared and killed the two zombies. The vampire pulled out a sword and battled the dark figure, but lost. The vampire's head was sliced clean off. The figure looked at Beriadanwen and the others and pulled off his mask.

"It's Ven!" said Bill.

"Thought you might need some help," said Ven.

"How did you know about this mess?" asked Dip.

"News of Sorin's return had spread throughout the multiverse. When I heard about the rising zombies, I knew House Dimir, the Dragonborn and her people would need help to defend the island of Jeer," said Ven.

"Ok, who are you? Don't give me riddles," said Beridanwen.

"I am Ven. I once part of the Volkihar vampire clan in Skyrim," said Ven.

"You're a vampire?" exclaimed Beriadanwen.

"Yes, but when you, Serena and the Dawnguard busted through the castle doors, I escaped," said Ven.

"How did you escape so fast?" asked Beriadanwen.

"I'm like you. I also am Dragonborn, but because I'm a vampire the Greybeards wouldn't teach me anymore. So I learned on my own. But enough talk. We must save the other guilds," said Ven.

"You are right. Let's go!" said Beriadanwen.

The heroes headed out of the city back towards House Dimir. On the way they ran into Ral Zarek and Melek. They were fighting some zombies, so the heroes helped them out.

"Thanks for the help," said Ral.

"No problem," said Bill.

"Look over there," said Melek pointing to the east. We all looked to the east.

"If the zombies continue to rampage in the east, the Simic and the Selesnya Conclave will be lost," said Melek.

"What are we going to do?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Bill, there is a god worshiped in Theros that despises the undead. He maybe able to help us. I need you to go to Theros and find his shrine. Elspeth may be able to help you find it," said Ral Zarek.

"Ok, I will go to Theros," said Bill.

"Good luck," said Beriadanwen.

"Thank you," Bill. Then he planeswalked away to Theros.

6

Bill arrived in Theros. He ended up arriving in the middle of a small battle between hunters and bandits but escaped before he was attacked. He went to the last place he saw Elspeth, which was the city of Akros.

When Bill entered the throne room he was greeted by King Anax and his wife.

"Ah, if it isn't Bill. It's been awhile," said King Anax.

"Its good to see you again, too," said Bill as he kneeled.

"How may I help you, friend?" asked King Anax.

"I was wondering if you have seen Elspeth," said Bill.

"She just left," said King Anax.

"She was going to the mountain's edge," said the Queen of Akros.

"If you hurry up, she might still be there," said King Anax.

"Thank you, King Anax," said Bill.

"No problem," said the king.

Bill rushed out of the throne room, out of the city and headed to the edge of the mountain. When Bill got the cliff edge, Elspeth was praying to a statue of a god Bill did not recognize.

"Hello Bill," said Elspeth.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Bill.

"I heard you breathing," said Elspeth.

"Oh. Anyway, who's that statute of?" asked Bill.

"That is Iroas, God of Battles," said Elspeth.

"Why were you praying to him?" asked Bill.

"I sense that a war will soon break out in this ancient land. I and the people of Akros will need his help if we are to be in the battle," said Elspeth.

"I wish I could help you, but..." said Bill.

"I know. You have more pressing matters to take care of, like a zombie infestation on Jeer," said Elspeth.

"How did you know about that?" asked Bill.

"Venser keeps me informed," said Elspeth.

"Oh, well I guess if you know why I am here. You know what I am looking for?" said Bill.

"Yes. You seek Heliod, God of the Sun. His main shrine is to the north on top of Mount Olys," said Elspeth.

"I guess I will head there then," said Bill.

"Word of warning...followers of Xenagos and Athreos dwell within the mountain and the swamps below," said Elspeth.

"Thanks for the warning," said Bill.

"Good luck," said Elspeth.

Bill had found his way to the mountain where Heliod's shrine was. Undead walk the swamps, and glowing green eyes could be seen in the holes of the mountain wall. Bill began to walk up the steps that were placed on the mountain when he was stopped by a centaur and two satyrs.

"Look at what we got here, Smerick," said a Satyr.

"Yeah, a lonely warrior going to pray to Heliod," said the other.

"No one gets up this mountain without going through us," said the centaur.

"Step aside!" demanded Bill.

"We aren't moving," said a Satyr.

"Well then, I will just have to knock you off the mountain," said Bill.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked a Satyr.

"Simple," said Bill. Then he changed into a werewolf and ran into the three creatures in front of him which knocked them off the cliff.

Back on Jeer, Sorin had created his own castle in the ruins of Peterson Castle. Orzhov was completely destroyed by Sorin's minions. Only a few cities remaind.

"Ha! Ha! This island is mine!" shouted Sorin. Then a Shuriken came flying out of nowhere and almost hit Sorin, but it hit the ground next to him.

"The concealed weapon of a Ninja," said Sorin. Then Ink-Eyes appeared from out of nowhere and engaged Sorin in battle. Sorin unsheathed his sword just in time to block the attack. Ink-Eyes and Sorin battled for countless minutes.

"You think you can beat me, but you can't!" said Sorin.

"I have battled many evil beings like you and never have I lost to any of them," said Ink-Eyes.

Down below Mirko Vosk, Dip, Lilith and Vandel were making a plan when they were engaged by Sorin's minion and the mind-controlled Samantha.

"Vandel, you go and get the diamond from Sorin. We will handle things from here," said Mirko Vosk. Vandel started to climb up the backside of the tower.

"Mother, please snap out of it!" pled Dip. Samantha ignored the plea and attacked Dip and Mirko. Rick attacked as well.

"Calm down, Samantha!" said Mirko.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mom... Or Rick for that manner!" said Dip.

The zombies were still attacking the cities of Jeer while our friends engaged Sorin. Back on top of the tower Vandel was about to sneak up on Sorin while he was still fighting Ink to take the diamond, but Sorin sensed Vandel and turned on him. Then Vandel dodged the attack. He pulled out a retracting staff to fight Sorin. Sorin swiped at Vandel, but he blocked the sword with the staff.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair," said Sorin. Then he picked up Vandel with telekinesis and tried to throw him off the tower, but Vandel grabbed hold of the edge.

"Ha! My power is no match for the likes of House Dimir and it's allies," said Sorin.

Vandel jumped up from the ledge and continued the battle with Sorin.

"Still you persist! Very well!" said Sorin.

"You may be strong, but brains beat brawn," said Vandel.

Back on Theros...

Bill finally made it to the top of Mount Olys. The shrine to Heliod was big and white. Bill went over and started praying.

"Heliod, God of The Sun, my home is being attacked by evil undead. I need your help to destroy them!" said Bill. Glowing balls of light started forming and Bill was teleported back to Jeer.

7

Bill was teleported right in the middle of the battle between Sorin and Ink-Eyes.

"What? It's you, the werewolf guy!" said Sorin.

"This ends now, Markov!" said Bill.

"It will never end!" said Sorin. Then there was a large flash of light and all the zombies were destroyed.

"What? No!" cried Sorin. Then Vandel seized Sorin's scepter, the only thing keeping Sorin from burning up.

"It's over, Sorin!" said Bill.

"Nooooo!" cried Sorin in pain. Ink-Eyes stabbed Sorin with her sword and kicked him off the tower. Sorin fell to the ground, and when he hit, all that was left was a pile of ash.

When Samantha saw that Sorin was disintegrated, the control over her was gone.

"Wha..what happened? Where I'm I?" asked Samantha.

"You're at your old home," said Mirko Vosk.

"Mother, you're ok," said Dip.

"Sorin had control over you, but now he's gone for good this time," said Mirko.

"Glad it's over," said Samantha.

Back on top of the tower...

"You did it, Bill! You did what none of us could," said Vandel

"Thanks to you, Human, I can live my life knowing that the Black diamond is in the right hands," said Ink-Eyes.

"What? You're not taking the diamond back to Kamigawa, Miss Ink?" asked Vandel.

"No! I'm afraid it would fall into the wrong hands again if I took it back," said Ink.

"Then I think House Dimir would benefit for having the Diamond in its care," said Vandel.

"Also, House Dimir would like to offer you a spot in our guild," said Mirko Vosk as he, Samantha and Dip flew to the top of the tower.

"I will consider your offer, Mr. Vosk. And you, Mr. Vandel, you please me. When I return, you will take me as your mate. So wait for me. But for now, know that Oni watches all," said Ink as she vanished.

"Um, ok. Well then, I'm heading back home," said Vandel.

"So am I. These fights take a lot out of me," said Mirko Vosk.

"Samantha Dear, it's good to see you have your own mind again," said Bill.

"Good to see you aren't dead," said Samantha.

"Mother and Father, don't you think we have better things to do than to tell each other what's good or not good?" said Dip.

"Dip's right," said Bill.

"The castle! We should reclaim it as ours again," said Samantha.

"Right!" said Bill.

"There's that talk I fell in love with," said Samantha. Then she kissed Bill.

"Come on! We have an Island to clean up," said Dip.

So our heroes once again live on to tell another tale, but as always, the adventures never end.

THE END


End file.
